The present invention relates to dynamic object description service integrated real time knowledge center Software as a Service (SaaS) on augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) devices.
Users of the Internet are able to utilize the vast resources available to find information and research any topic of interest on any type of device capable of accessing the Internet.
One particular type of information that is available on the Internet in massive quantities are images. To access a particular image, an image search is performed which typically relies on text keyword searching that describes aspects or characteristics of an image being sought. Beyond simple image searching, some services provide images in conjunction with other information, such as GOOGLE STREET VIEW, which provides images of an area surrounding a specific location. BAIDU IMAGE is a reliable image search tool which may be used to find object related information. Also, YELP provides a MONOCLE feature that allows a user to view businesses nearby using a camera on a portable device, such as a mobile phone, and pointing it at the surroundings which are recognized by the service to provide area specific information.
Users are able to search and find almost everything needed from one or more mobile devices, including wearable devices. However, such information retrieval services are reactive based, as each requires a user to input one or more keywords about the search topic, send the keyword(s) to a search engine, wait for the search engine to find related information, and then receive the related information at the user's mobile device(s). Moreover, the related information may be of an unmanageably large size, unstructured, and un-customized for the user's mobile device(s). Some users may not know how to select appropriate keywords for searching, or may not even realize they need help in keyword searching.
In addition, the related information may not fit on the user's device(s) due to small screen sizes, and users may not able to get real useful information in real time because of the volume of returned information. These limitations and problems increase the complexity of the user experience, reduce service capability, and hurt application usability.